


Riding the Irradiated, Crimson Wave

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Menstration, NSFW, PMS, Second chapter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some companions might be helpful during that time of the month. Some you might want to punch in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh you cock smoking fucking son of a donkey dick whore fucking FUCK!!”

Her words pierced through the air, jolting everyone from their daily tasks. 

“OOOOOWWWWW, oww, oww, oww. Fucking cramps can suck my ASS!!!”

Danse and Sturges stood petrified in the make-shift garage next door. Initially they had been repairing a new set of power armor, amicably chatting back and forth. Their passion for modifying and improving power armor seemed to bring them closer together. Both men turned to move almost immediately, surprised by the sudden outburst coming from inside her shelter. But after hearing the word ‘cramps’ they stopped dead in their tracks. Danse furrowed his brow and looked to Sturges. He too, had a look of concern on his face. 

“What in the actual FUCK!! Goddammit cunt sucking toad fucking, AAAHHH!!!”

Danse and Sturges watched as Deacon calmly walked up to her door. He acknowledged them by giving a double thumbs up. Then mouthed ‘I got this’ before opening the door and stepping in. Deacon had only been inside a mere seven seconds before the screaming started again. 

“Yes Deacon, thank you so fucking much for that enlightening observation.” 

The two men strained their ears. They heard Deacon mumbling something followed by him laughing, probably at his own joke. 

“OHMYGODDEACONGETTHEFUCKOUT!!”

Deacon scrambled out the door as quickly as he could. He strolled and over to Sturges and Danse. “Well, she’s having a craptastical day.”

“Does she need our assistance?” Danse asked, hesitantly moving toward her home. 

Sturges grabbed him by the arm. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Shit on a fucking shingle! Why in the MOTHER DICK does this hurt so fucking bad all of a fucking sudden!?! Jesus H Fucking Christ Almighty!”

“Huh, I wouldn’t have pegged her for the religious type.” Deacon quipped. 

Sturges laughed. “Her vocabulary is quite, colorful.”

“The next person who walks in here and says something stupid is gonna get punched straight in their cock holster!!”

Inside her home she stood in front of a make-shift sink. Her anger and frustration boiling to the point where steam was almost visible on her cheeks. She was on the verge of tears as she viciously scrubbed a pair of pants. Her face turned from a scowl to a grimace as she grabbed her abdomen, doubling over in pain. After a few moments she stood back up and returned to her frenzied washing.

“FUCK THIS SHIT. The only pair I have that isn’t torn or ripped or gross and I bleed right through. This is why we can’t have nice things in the wasteland or the commonwealth or what-fucking-ever it’s called!!! BECAUSE OF FUCKING UTERUSES AND TOTAL ABSOLUTE SUCK FUCK BULLSHIT!!!”

MacCready and Hancock were now standing outside her door, both with rifles in hand. As soon as she started shouting they came running. But stopped once they realize what the shouting was about. MacCready looked over at the men standing by the power armor station. All three simultaneously shook their heads violently side to side. 

“Cock juggling thunder cunt lizard piss. OOOWWW!!! FUCK ME IN MY AAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!” 

Hancock raised his no longer there eyebrows and smiled. He chucked lightly as he rummaged through his pockets. MacCready opened his mouth but then closed it slowly. He had never heard such a string of words strewn together like that, not even in Little Lamplight. 

“Aaaahhh, I just want to punch someone straight in their fucking nut-sack!! Fuck you and your no period having piece of shit limp-dick ass!!”

MacCready stepped to the side as Cait, Curie and Piper walked up to the door. Hancock got in line right behind them, smirking. Cait turned on her heels to face him. 

“Out! This be us girls business. We don’t need none of ya, so fuck off.” Cait announced, arms crossed.

“Cait, geeze.” Piper chided. She turned and faced Hancock. “Look could you make yourself useful. Go find something sweet, salty. You know, try to cover all the bases for cravings. Ok?”

“Sure, sure.” Hancock replied. “Here take these. Might help.” He handed Curie two syringes of Med-X as she passed him.

“Thank you Monsieur Hancock.”

“All I want is a fucking little miniscule piece of fucking chocolate and a heating pad. Is that too much to ask for. Of fucking course it iiiiiiiiiissssss!! AAAAHHHH FUCKING FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!” 

Preston, out on patrol, came sprinting back. His eyes wide and breathing heavy. 

“What’s going on? Is someone hurt?” He panted, starting for the door.

Deacon stopped him before he made it inside. “Right now, I’d rather fight three deathclaws with a power fist then go back in there.”

Preston looked at Deacon quizzically, not quite understanding the situation. 

“You see Preston.” Deacon explained. “Every 28 days, give or take, a woman releases an egg from her ovaries.”

“Oh. Oh, ok.” Preston said immediately catching on.

“And if the egg or, ovum if you will, hasn’t become fertilized by doing the horizontal tango. The walls of the uterus shed and…”

Preston cut him off. “I know what happens when that, happens. Thanks.” 

“Our little buddy in there is experiencing what women call cramps. Cramps, from what I have been told, feel like 1,000 little ninjas running around in your stomach. Stabbing everything with really blunt little ninja knives all at once. While Niagara Bloody Falls is leaking from...”

“I get it Deacon, I get it.”

“I heard it’s chunky and gooey, kinda like a brahmin manwich.”

“DEACON!!”

Danse’s face turned three shades of green. Deacon poked him in the side. “And you thought being a synth was bad, right? Riiiight?”

“Get out.”

“Ok.”

Inside her small home Cait gently took the pants from her and continued washing them. Curie instructed her to lay down so she could administer the Med-X. Piper sat next to her gently stroking her hair. 

“I always get the worst back cramps the first couple of days. Makes me want to curl into a ball and die.”

“Mine makes me angry.” Cait stated over her shoulder. “Well, more angry than normal.”

Piper stared at her. “That’s terrifying.”

Cait shrugged as she began to rinse out the soap.

“This is all so fascinating.” Curie said. “Is this why I feel, how do you say, frantic during that time.” 

“Pretty much.” Answered Piper.

“And repulsive, but, yet, very heavily aroused?” Curie asked fumbling for a pen and paper. “Perhaps I should take notes.” 

“Ah, yeah. Sometimes.” Piper turned her attention toward the woman lying on the bed. 

“You know Hancock is out there looking for some goodies for you.” Piper teased. “And I’m sure he’ll be back any minute. PS, he gave Curie the Med-X to give to you.”

A faint blush spread across her face. Of course Piper noticed her small crush on Hancock. She noticed every damn little thing. “Shut up.”

“Oh look at that. Look at how much you blush at the mere mention of his name.” Piper laughed. “You know I was thinking since we call Nate ‘blue’ we should so call you, ‘red’.”

Cait laughed so hard she snorted. “That’s perfect.”

Curie looked at Red and knitted her eyebrows for a moment. “Oh, I see. Because she blushes when she is embarrassed, yes?”

“Yes.” Piper giggled.

Red grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Piper with it. Then used it to cover her face. “I hate you. Go away.”

“Looks like the Med-x is kicking in.”

Red sat up in the bed and sighed. “Yeah, actually it is. Feels so much better now.” 

“Make sure ya personally thank Hancock for that.” Cait winked. 

“Oh I bet he would love that. Red ‘thanking’ him.” Piper continued teasing. 

“Thanking him. All. Night. Long.” Cait laughed.

“Heh, thought my ears were burning. Well, if I still had ears.” Hancock stood in the doorway, arms full. He was looking directly at Red, smirking. 

“I grabbed some Dandy Boy apples, a melon, some mutfruit. Fancy lad Snack Cakes, Potato Crisps, Nuka Cola and Nuka Cherry, Gumdrops. And I brought some carrots and purified water to balance all this junk out.” He laid everything out on the table. 

“Wow, Hancock that’s quite a spread. Thank you.” Red said trying desperately not to blush. 

“Anything for you sunshine. I enjoy makin’ you feel better. Any way I can.” A slow, devious smile spread across his face. 

Red’s entire body, from the top of her head all the way to the tips of her toes, turned the brightest shade of crimson imaginable. 

Hancock chuckled. “If you need anything else, Red. You know where to find me.” He turned and sauntered out the door.

Red watched his slender frame disappear from view. She sighed, staring into the nothingness. Imagining what those ruined hands would feel like against her skin.

Cait hung the damp pants up to dry. “If I had to pick a ghoul.” 

Piper just shook her head as she picked up the Gumdrops. “You mind Red? Hey Red? Red. Earth to Red!”

“I do not believe she is listening, Mademoiselle Piper.”

Outside Hancock lit a cigarette. “Everything’s fine citizens. Back to work.”

Danse glared at him. “Hrmph.”

“Everything’s cool?” MacCready asked. 

“Everything’s cool.” Hancock answered. 

Preston started back on patrol. “That’s good to hear.”

Hancock turned back to look at her door. His mouth twitched, fighting a smile that eventually won. And he wore that smile for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock returns to help relieve her cramps in an unconventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a request and is very NSFW. You have been warned.

The last of the sun’s rays diminished through the mangled trees as night set over Sanctuary. Hancock watched Cait, Piper and Curie leave the small shack Red called her home. He waited as the trio turned the corner, out of sight, then wandered over. He knocked on the door before easing it open and peaking his head inside.

“Hey Sunshine, still awake?”

Red’s heart leapt into her throat, she was not expecting him to come back so soon. Or at all.

_Holy shit he came back! Oh crap! Oh crap! Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!_

“Um, no, yeah. I am, uh ok. I mean, yes, I am awake.” She stammered, flustered at his sudden presence. “Come on in Hancock.”

Hancock chuckled at her nervousness as he entered her home. “Wanted to check on you one last time, make sure you’re alright before I hit the sack.” 

_Be cool asshat, be cool. Calm down, this is not a big deal. Calm the fuck down._

“I mean, I am awake, still feel like garbage though. The meds you gave me earlier are gone, worn off.” She managed with a weak smile.

“I’m all out of Med-X, sorry about that. I do have some Jet if you want.” Hancock offered as he walked past her. He sauntered around the room before stopping in the doorway that led to her bedroom.

_God, I love watching him walk. I would take something other than jet though. Like your man meat. Or your ghoul man meat?_

She bit her lower lip then sighed. “No, I don’t think that will help with anything. With the pain, I mean, or feeling like an absolute pile of disgusting crap. Thank you though.”

Hancock’s face fell as he turned around. “Wish I had something else for you, I don’t like to see you in pain. You are not a pile of disgusting crap Sunshine, not even close.” He casually leaned against the door frame, wearing a pensive look on his face. “You know, I’ve been around the Commonwealth for a while and I have never met anyone like you. The shit that comes out of your mouth is priceless, I love it. I do. And I know it’s cliché to say you’re beautiful when you’re pissed but, you are. It is fucking sexy, especially your eyes. They get this sparkle, like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” He tilted his head and smirked. “Wonder if I can make your eyes sparkle like that? Fuck I’d love to try, love to see those eyes staring up at me. Bet you’re more addicting than any chem.”

_Fuck me sideways. Did he really say that? His voice is so damn intoxicating. And him standing there like that is just so...fuck. The things I would let him do to me. Why now, why not in like a couple of days. Fuck it, say something. Tell him how bad you want that ghoul dick. But be subtle. Subtlety is key._

“I wish there was something else you could do for me too. TO ME, do to me, I mean. I mean, I wish there was, something, about, you, doing, to, me.” She stumbled over her words.

_Way to go genius. Real smooth. Real. Fucking. Smooth._

“Fuck my life.” Red slapped her hands over her closed eyes and groaned in complete embarrassment. Everything was dead silent in her hovel for what felt like an eternity. After a few minutes she worked the nerve to look over at Hancock. He was still leaning against the door, arms crossed, wearing an amused, evil grin.

He raised a no-longer-there eyebrow and smiled wider. “You know, I’ve got an idea about how we can ‘take the edge off’ if you’re up for it?”

She looked at him, a sudden puzzled expression appearing on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve heard some people say there’s a way to get rid of cramps, in a non-medical kind of way.” He said pushing off the door frame. “Never put much thought into it, but now I’m having some very interesting, very helpful thoughts.” He closed the gap between them and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I bet an orgasm or two can make those cramps go away. You know how I said earlier, about anyway I can make you feel better. I meant every word.”

He practically growled the last four words. Her eyes went wide, a blush the color of ‘fire straight from the deepest depths of hell’ red covered her face and neck, then plummeted down the rest of her body. Hancock took a step backwards. His eyes darkened as they lowered from her face and began to move down her body, brazenly coveting every inch of her. He licked his lips and let out a deep feral growl, his gaze lingering on her breasts.

“Don’t mind me, just enjoying the view.”

Red’s voice became trapped inside her. She couldn’t move or breathe. All she could do was stare at him, sliding his tongue along his lips, devouring her body with his eyes. She felt a throbbing pulse start between her legs. A warm tingling sensation radiated throughout her body. She spread her legs involuntarily, a deep primal desire to be filled began to take over, leaving her almost light-headed.

_Oh dear god in heaven I am dead. My soul has left my vile, vulgar, horny ass body and I am now dead._

When his eyes finally met hers, her entire body was on fire, her pulse racing. A soft moan escaped her lips without her wanting. The thought of him doing anything to her made her shudder with anticipation. She wanted him so badly. The need was unbearable, almost like a searing pain that begged for treatment. But the thought of how messy, all the blood, sent her crashing back into reality.

“Hancock, but I am on my, I mean. Its my ‘time of the month’ and its gross and…”

Hancock took her face in his ruined hands. “Listen, I have seen my fair share of blood. Don’t bother me in any way. Hell, I’ve done worse, or at least I think I have, details get a bit fuzzy sometimes. Point is I don’t care about the mess. I prefer messy. But I won’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. “But, I want you to know that I want you. Right here, right now.” He leaned in and brushed his barley-there lips against hers. “You feel me Sunshine?”

“O-o-ok.” She whimpered. “Yes, fuck yes, I’m up for it.”

Hancock smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile that quickly turned impish. No doubt caused by several impure thoughts running through his head. His right hand grabbed the front of her pants. He hooked his fingers into her waistband and pulled her into the poorly lit bedroom. He threw his hat across the room once they entered then slipped his arm around her waist. “You have no idea the unspeakable things I’d like to do to you.” He muttered darkly, his hand sliding up into her hair. He turned her around and backed her up to the bed, lowering her down.

“Hancock, maybe a towel, or something?” she said embarrassed but trying not to show it. 

“Whatever you want love.” Hancock scanned the room, frantically grabbing the nearest piece of cloth. He slipped the towel under her bottom, barely smoothing it out before he started to unbutton her pants.

_I can’t believe this is actually happening. If this is some weird Med-X induced dream I’m going to be so fucking pissed._

His lips met hers again, this time with deep, hungry kisses, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hands slowly rolled her shirt up and pulled it off her body. His lips left hers only to shower her exposed, heated skin with fevered kisses and bites. His hands found her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples with his fingers before his mouth took its turn. His teeth playfully bit her erect nipples while he circled his tongue around each nub. Dark, lustful moans erupted from her throat, inciting delicious animalistic growls from his as he dared to bite and squeeze harder. His tongue traveled down, circling her navel as his hands gripped her hips hard, digging his fingers into the fabric. He pulled her pants and everything underneath off in one motion, then stopped and stared at her naked body for several long moments. There was barely enough light to see him pull his own clothes off. His eyes shined in the low-light, she could see how his gaze never left hers as he undressed. She was grateful for the lack of light, if she couldn’t see the mess then maybe she could forget about it easier.

He crawled back on top of her, kissing her sweetly before rolling her on her side and snuggling up behind her. “Whenever you want me to stop just say. But I will keep going if you don’t.” He whispered in her ear, his left arm wriggled underneath her until he cradled her shoulder. His fingers sinfully grazed her skin, his right hand came across her hip, making its way between her thighs. He parted her legs, lifting her right one up then over his own. His fingers found her clit and began rubbing circles around the sensitive bud. He started to grind his cock into her ass and thighs, his left hand ghosting her breast. Every inch of her body was more sensitive than usual. So much hotter, wetter and dirtier. Her breath came on in hitches. His tongue flicked against the shell of her ear.

She could feel him smirk over her shoulder as her hips started to grind into his hand, craving more friction. “You want more Sunshine?” He purred in her ear. Her only attempt at a response was a pathetic mewl. His fingers circled faster, his other hand squeezed her breast roughly. “Damn right you do.”

Hancock growled low as his cock entered her, the mixture of blood and arousal making it easy for him to slide in. For a few brief seconds she thought to make him stop, but his grunts and moans of pleasure quelled her worries for the moment. His pace started slow but purposeful, his thrusts deep, hitting her hard from behind. She cried out with each thrust, begging and pleading for more. “You like that don’t you. Fuck, you feel amazing around my cock. I’m gonna make you scream.”

His pace quickened, his fingers flew around her clit circling with an unimaginable frenzy, faster and faster. Red gripped Hancock’s forearm until her knuckles turned white, gasping for air as he savagely fucked the breath from her lungs. All her uncertainty melted away as she let herself go, relishing in depraved uninhibited sex with the infamous mayor of Goodneighbor.

Hancock began to slam into her with hard pounding thrusts while grunting filthy words of praise into her ear. “That’s it, squeeze my cock, keep squeezing, that’s it, so fucking wet. So. Fucking. Wet. Keep making those noises, makes me so fucking hard.”

Red whimpered, biting her bottom lip hard. Hancock’s other arm squeezed her breast possessively, pinching and pulling her nipple in exquisite pain. Her head fell back, exposing her neck. Hancock’s tongue and teeth immediately bore upon the exposed skin, sucking and biting, raking his teeth on any area he could. He relentlessly pounded into her soaked pussy, rubbing her clit until she finally came hard. A howling eruption exploded from her mouth, a mixture of curses and Hancock’s name.  When she finally regained her senses, she noticed a different feeling dripping between her legs. Her stomach wretched at the thought of what else coated his cock besides her normal wetness. But that didn’t stop him, the scream of her orgasm coupled with the pulsing of her walls drove him on, fucking her harder and faster than before. He grabbed her leg and stretched it up high, gripping her shoulder and pumping furiously in and out of her. Hancock roared behind her when he came, a roar that turned into a dark groan then a vulgar chuckle. He kissed her neck as his movements slowed and her spasms subsided.

Hancock curled both arms around her and pulled her tight against him. “Mmm Sunshine, thought I was gonna go feral there for a second.”

Red’s panting slowed enough for her to speak. “Holy fucking balls Hancock, that was, you are…amazing.”

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. “Amazing, huh?”  

Red turned to lay on her back. “Yes, ohmygod, yes.”

“That was all you beautiful.” He said, planting light, sweet kisses on her lips. “How do you feel now?”

Still riding the high she didn’t notice how much better she felt. The cramps were gone. She felt relieved of pain. “Much better, thanks to you.”

“How many more days of this do you have?”

“A couple, maybe three or so.”

Hancock flashed a wide smile. “Looks like three or so more days of my medicine.” He nuzzled into her neck. “Sounds good to me.”

She couldn’t control the giggle that escaped her mouth. “Oh, so you’re a doctor now. Formally Mayor Hancock, now Doctor Hancock?”

Hancock tipped his head upwards, pondering the new moniker then shrugged. “Works for me.” His thumb caressed her cheek. “Those eyes have a hell of a sparkle now. I knew sooner or later I’d finally get to see them looking up at me, just like this.”

“Better than your chems?” She asked rolling her eyes.

“Damn right Sunshine.” He said leaning in for another kiss. “Damn fucking right.”


End file.
